Karena Hatiku Telah Tertangkap Olehnya
by Yuuzuka Yumeina
Summary: "Gosip itu benar, dia milikku!" / "Kau puas, sudah mempermalukanku?" / "Harusnya aku memberitahumu, kalau disaat-saat yang penting, dewi fortuna selalu berpihak padaku."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo**

**Spesial untuk Chhristiana Aprilia**

* * *

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, yang jelas pagi itu mereka membicarakan sebuah topik yang baru beberapa saat itu menjadi buah bibir para siswa.

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukai gadis kampungan, seperti dia!"

"Aku tidak akan percaya, sebelum mata indahku melihatnya!"

Berbagai komentar pun keluar dari mulut mereka, meski belum mengetahui pasti apa yang terjadi. Dengan ruang kelas yang menjadi teman, murid-murid itu menanti kehadiran seseorang-yang berperan penting atas gosip yang sedang beredar tersebut.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, seseorang yang juga ikut dibicarakan, datang dengan menyentakkan langkah keceriaan. Ia juga tak lupa bersenandung untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat itu. "La, la, la, _hyaaaa..._!" namun sayangnya, dengan gerakkan gesit layaknya pemain sepak bola, seseorang menarik tangannya, dan mendudukkannya secara paksa. Merasa tak melakukan kesalahan, ia menatap orang itu dengan biir yang mengerucut. "Mau apa kau?"

"Maksudmu apa, menyebarkan gosip kalau kau berhasil membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut, dan menyukaimu? Dasar gadis jelek! Melihat aku yang cantik saja, Sasuke tidak berminat," tukasnya, si gadis berkacamata dengan warna merah di rambutnya itu, ia bernama Karin. Ia dan gadis-gadis lainnya merasa kesal atas gosip yang mengatakan, kalau lelaki pujaan di kelas bahkan seantero kota itu, menyukai gadis yang tidak seharusnya disukainya, Sakura.

"Jangan menghakimiku." Sakura masih saja menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang sangat-sangat menyiratkan kepolosan. Membuat siapapun yang tidak menyukainya, seketika ingin menerkamnya.

Ucapan gadis bermarga Haruno itu seakaan memberi Karin semangat untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. "Kau gadis jelek!"

"Jangan mengganggunya!"

Semua hening. Terbawa suasana atas kehadiran seseorang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Namun, hadirnya justru membenarkan gosip tersebut. Jika Karin bisa dengan gesit menarik Sakura, Sasuke—orang itu— malah melakukannya layaknya pahlawan yang hadir di saat-saat yang tepat. Ia langsung menarik Sakura—dengan jemari yang menggenggam sempurna, dan mempertemukan gadis itu dengan dadanya yang bidang. "Gosip itu benar, dia milikku!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke Karin. Lalu dengan posisi yang masih bersembunyi di dada Sasuke, ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan memutarbalikkannya ke bawah. "Sasuke milikku, nona," ucapnya berbisik, tak ingin Sasuke mendengarkannya. Tak hanya sampai disitu ia membuat _fans girl_ Sasuke yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya, menggeram. Dengan menggamit lengan Sasuke, ia berkata manja, "Sasu, aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu, ya?"

Sasuke menarik napas berat, lalu memaksakan _image_nya, berubah seketika. "_Anything for yor, my love_."

"Tapi aku maunya kau menggendongku, ke sana." Seolah melupakan makhluk yang tengah menatap sinis, Sakura masih melanjutkan aksinya membenarkan gosip yang diedarkannya itu. Menambah lebarnya mulut mereka yang menganga, menyaksikan hal yang tidak dapat dipercayai itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu? Jangan lakukan itu, kau tidak menyukainya!" Karin semakin histeris saat pangeran impiannya itu menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_. Dan Sakura pun ikut melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Seolah memancing emosi Karin untuk memuncak mencapai ubun-ubun.

* * *

Kegaduhan itu pun telah tergantikan menjadi hening. Tentunya setelah seorang guru masuk, dan memulai pelajarannya. Meski masing-masing dari mereka masih memikirkan emosinya terhadap gadi bermata _emerald_ tersebut. Namun, lain lagi dengan mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura justru terlihat sedang berbisik satu sama lain. Membicarakan hal yang mereka lakukan tadi. "Kau puas, sudah mempermalukanku?" ucap Sasuke, sedikit mecondongkan wajahnya mendekati Sakura.

[Flashback]

_Sakura mengumpat dalam hati saat ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke yang menurutnya sedang terlihat sok sibuk di hadapannya. Lalu, demi menghancurkan kosentrasi pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya itu, Sakura bersuara lebih keras lagi. "Apa kau tidak dengar? Kepala sekolah memanggilmu! Jangan sok sibuk, dan sok pintar! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja lebih pintar darimu!" terdengar sangar, meski sebenarnya ia begitu menyukai pemuda itu. _

"_Benarkah, kau bisa lebih pintar dariku? Bisa mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dariku? Aku tidak percaya. Masuk lima besar saja, tidak pernah," tutur Sasuke, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama terdiam terpaku pada buku-buku tebal yang dimilikinya. _

_Brak!_

_Sakura menyentakkan tangannya di meja, membuat Sasuke mendongak menatapnya. "Mari kita buktikan di jam pelajaran kedua nanti. Kalau aku berhasil melakukannya, kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku!"_

_Sasuke pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berdiri, dan juga menyentakkan tanganya. Menandakan ia menerima tantangan gadis itu. "OK! Dan kalau kau gagal, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan!"_

_Sakura membusungkan dadanya, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan. "Lihat saja nanti. Dia atas langit masih ada langit!" lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu, setelah bersepakatan._

[End flashback]

Sakura hanya cengengesan, dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan buku, demi untuk melepaskan tawanya "Harusnya aku memberitahumu, kalau disaat-saat yang penting, dewi fortuna selalu berpihak padaku. Tapi sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak melihat kalau kau keberatan, melakukan seperti tadi."

"Karena ya... Aku kan harus sportif. Yasudah, lupakan saja. Anggap saja itu keburuntungan yang kau dapatkan secara kebetulan."

"Tidak ada yang kebetulan, di dunia ini. Hm—" Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, ia menyeringai pada Sasuke. "—kau menyukaiku ya? Makanya dengan senang hati kau melakukannya."

"Selesaikan pelajaranmu. Aku tidak ingin ketahuan guru sedang mengobrol di jam pelajaran." Sasuke kembali bersikap seperti biasa, tetap _cool _dan menjaga _image._ Meski kosentrasinya telah kembali pada pelajaran, namun bibirnya terlihat sedang menahan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu, tak hentinya menghujami Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaaan layaknya seorang wartawan. Ia yang sudah hafal akan sifat temannya itu, tentu merasa aneh melihat Sasuke dengan mudahnya menuruti kemauan dari seorang gadis. "Awalnya aku sempat tidak percaya, kau melakukan itu. Tapi sungguh, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau kan tidak pernah memedulikan yang namanya perempuan sebelumnya." Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan begitu seriusnya. Berharap ia menemukan jawaban, akan hal yang sudah terjadi. "Kau seperti sedang ...," namun ia tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Karena Sakura tiba-tiba datang di antara mereka. Membuat perhatian beralih kepada gadis itu.

"Sasu, mau ke kantin denganku?" ucapnya, masih dengan sifat yang terlihat manja.

Entah karena masih dalam permainan, Sasuke dengan mudahnya memberi jawaban, 'iya'. Dan langsung menerima tangan Sakura yang mengulur menanti genggamannya. Namun, sebelum kakinya membawa tubuhnya pergi, Sasuke memajukan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan Naruto, dan berbisik. "Kau tahu kenapa, aku melakukannya? Karena hatiku telah tertangkap olehnya," nyaris tidak terdengar ia memberi satu jawaban pasti dari semua pertanyaan. Akan tetapi, cukup terdengar jelas oleh Naruto yang sudah menunggu-nunggu jawaban itu.

End

* * *

Hanya satu fic biasa, dari author yang kemampuannya sangat biasa. ('. ') #innocent  
Semoga Chris yang udah request, dan teman-teman, suka ya :D

RnR?


End file.
